Lava 3 Teams
This page describes some common team setups for our Killer12e guild on Castle Clash. Also be sure to check another link we have with the screenshots of a lot of our current teams. Lava 3 is much easier since the introduction of pets and more powerful heroes. But a minimum standard must be met to keep the win-rates higher. Four players can combine their heroes, 5 each, to make a good, balanced team that will beat the timeout. Without the supporting heroes, there's a chance that the run will fail. There are 2 supporting heroes that must be present in a basic setup which are the Treantaur and the Ice Demon. As far as the setup of the teams and heroes goes, it is very flexible. You can replace heroes and pets with others. But if you fail to give Revive crests to your heroes, they may die quicker and may cause a failure. As for how evolved your heroes need to be, it may depend on what heroes your other team members have. If they have very powerful heroes, you could get by with much weaker heroes. In general having a team with a minimum score of 9,000 might is enough. Advanced teams will for example have about 11,000 might. With the Revive crests, your heroes could survive the drop and once most enemies are gone, your heroes could rejoin the fight and help beat the timeout. The basic rule for Artifacts is Ghoulem on Eye of Garuda, Pumpkin Duke on Blitz Scroll, and all the other ones on Victor's Emblem. The most useful pets in Lava 3 may be the Celestin, Chickaboom and Bubblow. A second tier of useful pets may be the Mini Angi and Little Havoc. A third tier may be the Yulephant, Purrsalot and Drako. Players say that several Celestin pets could even replace debuff heroes. A note on Trixie Treat: Experienced players have recommended avoiding using Trixie Treat in Lava 3. One reason is that her minions could get to the demons before the Phantom King and the Ice Demon's slow down have had a chance to do their debuff. Maybe she could still be useful in Team 1, but it may be better to not bring her to Lava 3 at all. Treantaur The Treantaur's role is to revive the heroes and to reduce the damage they take. One Treantaur is enough on the team. But it's good when the Treantaur is well setup for Lava 3. On our setup, the Treantaur goes on Team 2. With skill level 8, the Treantaur can revive 5 units in one go. Ice Demon The Ice Demon will slow down enemies all over the map which will keep them from targeting the heroes for longer. He will slow down even the demons which is good when one of our ranged heroes is at a safe distance to the demon, buying them some more time to help beat the timeout. Also after the initial drop, there is a moment of free-for-all when there are still many enemies on the field, so that the Ice Demon's skills freezes them giving a chance for the heroes to get rid of them before getting hit by them. On our setup, the Ice Demon goes on Team 3. The skill is not hard set on level 8. Even a level 7 Ice Demon could work. Without him and without a couple of Demogorgons to save the day, the run could end in a fail. Demogorgons have the ability to make enemies miss their hits. Basic heroes for Lava 3 Ghoulem will make sure everyone survives the drop when there are still many enemies around. Pumpkin Duke will stack and get everyone hitting in 200ms and using their skills as fast as they can. Phantom King will eliminate the mob around the map and help kill the other demons even from the distance. Team 1 The Team 1 is the most exposed team being upfront. Depending on pathing, the Team 1 heroes may wander all around after they kill their first targets and may die after a while. When it all goes well, it's possible that the Team 1 heroes will rejoin the others on the first demon after having killed the enemies nearby. Since it's a kamikaze kind of team, having a damage dealer like Trixie Treat is a good idea since if all other heroes die but she survives, she could rejoin the others and contribute with damage to beat the timeout at the end. Other ranged heroes may also fair well once they kill the initial enemies and are nearer the first demon to rejoin the others rather than to path towards other demons at the corners. Nearly all teams can make good use of Ghoulem, Pumpkin Duke and Phantom King. Team 2 Team 2's main hero may be the Treantaur, without which heroes would die much quicker and the failure rate would build up. The Frost Witch may be outdated. So long as the teams have at least a Treantaur and an Ice Demon for supporting heroes, and all heroes have Revive crests and so on, replacing the Frost Witch with other heroes is more than OK. Mainly Trixie Treat seems to be ranking up to becoming a main hero on almost all teams, taking the place of heroes like Frost Witch. You could replace her with some damage dealing kind of hero or even with a hero that did both damage dealing and debuffing such as the Grimfiend. Team 3 Team 3 gives home to the Ice Demon supporting hero. On our setup, Team 3 doesn't even need another Pumpkin Duke, since the other 3 teams already have one each. Since the Team 1's Pumpkin Duke may die, having 2 others as backup is enough to get them all stacking like crazy. So we have enough room for heroes like Ice Demon on this one. With the Ice Demon on the team, nearly all other heroes should survive till timeout, win or lose. Having Revive crest on him for extra measure is a good idea to survive the drop, even if some players may skimp on it and keep their Slow Down crests from Boss 5 on him. Team 3 is the farthest back team which keeps the team's heroes from most of the problems at drop time when everyone is surrounded. In place of Vlad Dracula and Grizzly Reaper you could try other heroes no problem. But keep in mind the necessary damage dealing to beat timeout. The Grizzly Reaper for example may help to drive out the enemies from the map before reaching them, even other demons. Because the Grizzly Reaper doesn't have a cooldown on his skill. Team 4 The Team 4 idea as represented by Pixie is a team that can do some debuff in case the demon raises deflecting shields. Given the new pet Celestin and other debuffing heroes, the Pixie's role could be replaced by them. While Pixie can hit enemies across the field with her skill, her skill has an annoying cooldown. The Grizzly Reaper isn't a must either, as other heroes like Trixie Treat can help fill his shoes. You could replace him with other damage dealing and debuffing heroes like Grimfiend even. Unlike other teams, Team 4 is without a must support hero these days. So long as all teams use a pet like Celestin and have Revive crests. But in case other players forget to setup their heroes accordingly, it is still good to have debuffing heroes on Team 4 to survive the eventual demon shields. Team 1 Screenshots Team 2 Screenshots Team 3 Screenshots Team 4 Screenshots